


Earning Forgiveness

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Earning Forgiveness

Title: Earning Forgiveness  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #182: The Chamber of Secrets  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None.  
Beta:[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/) **sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Earning Forgiveness

~

Severus lingered behind the other staff members, wanting to ensure that Lockhart really meant to rid them of the creature. Something told him the poncy git bore watching.

Unsurprised, he saw Lockhart packing for a quick escape. Severus contemplated intervening, but Potter and Weasley saved him the trouble by brazenly kidnapping the man, informing him that he would be helping them rid the school of the Basilisk.

_Perhaps_ , he thought, as they left the DADA classroom, _Potter will actually do something useful and rid the world of that faker_. For that, Severus would consider forgiving Potter his accident of birth.

~


End file.
